


Wanna Meet?

by deaniethemeanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Choking, Comfortably Bisexual Dean Winchester, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Supportive Charlie Bradbury, Teacher Castiel, Will add tags as I continue the story, i mean theres barely any choking but i need tags ok leave me aloNe, i write a lot of fucking tags, yes they do eventually meet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniethemeanie/pseuds/deaniethemeanie
Summary: Work, sleep, eat. That is Castiel’s daily routine. To some, it might sound simple and doable. It was that way for Castiel, until it became excessive. Castiel wasn’t too fond of his coworkers or the people he knew out in the real world, except for his best friend Charlie. His best friend has always understood him, and knew exactly what he desired.Dean Winchester’s life consists of one night stands, two failed relationships, a job as a mechanic that he enjoys, and a dating app left untouched on his smart phone. One day, his mind goes into overdrive and before he can overthink his actions, he creates a dating profile and starts searching for a lucky man or gal. He was never expecting to come across a man with eyes as blue as the morning sky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So, this is my first fanfic ever. I've loved Dean and Castiel for nearly a year, and I've always been interested in writing. Combine the two, and this is the result lol. I'm open for criticism, but please go easy on me. I never did this type of thing before, so I am cautious for sharing my work for everyone to see.  
> This fic's tag will change throughout the story, and it will become eventual smut. The rating will be changed when it happens, thought.  
> I've always wanted to see and Online Dating type of fic before, but don't worry, our love birds to eventually meet. I hope you enjoy!

Castiel wakes up with a groan and stretches his muscles. He sits up in his bed and peers out the window. It’s too early in the morning to grasp waking up, but that’s a price he must endure for being a teacher. He cherishes his occupation and never regrets it for a moment, but he is not a morning person and never will be.

He is too occupied monitoring outside and doesn’t acknowledge his alarm clock blaring loudly until he starts to form a headache. He twists around and practically smacks the offending object, and plops back down onto his bed while sighing heavily.

He rests for five more minutes, then finally relents and starts preparing for the day. His alarm clock was scheduled to go off at seven in the morning, which means he has an hour and ten minutes to get dressed, brush his teeth and munch on something for breakfast.

And that’s what he does. He’s out of the house by ten minutes to eight, and he hops into his car.

During his drive to school, Castiel always reflects on how his day is planned out. It’s Friday, which means he’s going to visit Charlie after school’s over. He adores his best friend. Yes, getting to educate students is why he relishes in his job as a teacher, but at the end of the day, Castiel can be so drained that all he wants to do is flop down on the nearest surface and have a prolonged nap. But what his best friend is good at, is cheering him up and somehow waking him up even if he’s strained, exhausted and a little melancholy.

As Castiel arrives at school, he pulls his Sedan into his regular spot in the parking lot and is locking his car door when a very familiar voice calls out behind him.

“Hey, Cassie!” Balthazar announces as he strides towards his friend.

Castiel makes a mumbled reply just as Balthazar reaches his car and leans against it.

“I totally forgot, you’re an asshole in the morning,” Balthazar says with a smirk. “Lucky for you that you happen to have such an amazing friend, I brought you some coffee from that one barista down the street that you favor.”

Castiel finally glances over at his friend and snatches the cup out of his hand with a curt nod.

“What, not even a ‘thank you’?” Balthazar asks with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’ll take what I can get, darling.”

They both head into the school in relative silence, and before they know it, it’s time for them to go their separate ways.

Before Castiel can enter his classroom, he’s stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He peeks behind him and notices Balthazar hasn’t left yet.

“You should come out with me tonight to my club, darling,” Balthazar suggests casually. He knows that Castiel never leaves his house unless it’s to go to work or to retrieve his weekly groceries. Why he still asks him to hangout at the bar Balthazar owns is beyond him.

“Sorry, Balthazar, but I’m going to be occupied with Charlie when work finishes,” are the first words that come out of his mouth all morning.

Balthazar glowers at him, and it looks like he wants to reason, but he concedes with a nod and a pat on Castiel’s arm.

“Darling, you know I just worry about you. Try and make new friends, perhaps even meet an attractive man?” Balthazar teases with a grin.

“Thank you, but I am adequate with the friends I do have.” Castiel rolls his eyes and sighs internally. He is content with the life he lives. He might not be happy, but he gets through each day just acceptable.

“’Adequate’,” he mocks with a good-hearted laugh. “Alright, well, have a good day then. And at least think about my advice,” he says with a glare and a finger pointed in his direction.

Castiel lifts the side of his mouth in a smile and enters his classroom to get prepared for his first class to teach.

                                    ****************************************

Castiel parks his car in Charlie’s driveaway and marches up the threshold and knocks on her door.

Suddenly, the door swings wide open and he gets an armful of red hair and a giddy 5”5 woman.

“We definitely need to hangout more than just once a week,” she exclaims and embraces him tighter.

“You know that I would love that, Charlie, but I’m always unavailable during weekdays,” Castiel reminds gently while hugging his best friend back.

“Yeah, whatever. Doesn’t mean I enjoy that my best friend is busy doing things without me,” she replies with a pout and pulls away.

Castiel treads into the brightly coloured house and takes off his shoes. One thing he loves about Charlie’s house, is that the walls are very vibrant, and they stand out amongst everything else. Although, he’d never decorate his house the way she does.

Castiel walks into the living room and slumps down on the well used couch. His day was identical as every other day. He taught classes with roughly twenty kids each, had his lunch break with his friends Balthazar and Anna, and went home to read with classical music being heard in the background.

Charlie enters the living room seconds later, holding two beers. She takes in how exasperated his friend is and takes a seat beside him on the couch.

“Long day, huh?” she observes while handing him a beer.

“Yes. It did not make it any better that Balthazar pressured me into trying to hook up with a friend of his,” he recalls wearily and takes his first sip from the bottle. “Surprisingly, Anna wasn’t any help. She actually ‘teamed up’ with him as you would probably call it.”

There’s no reply for a few moments, so Castiel chances a look up and notices that Charlie has a conflicted look on her usually cheerful face.

“What is it, Charlie?” he questions with a head tilt and a squint.

“You know…” she starts slowly, cautiously. “They might not be wrong, man.” She hastily puts her arms up to defend herself and peeks from the barriers.

Castiel scowls and moves her arms out of the way. “Charlie, don’t you start too. I came here to enjoy my evening, not to be addressed about what I should do with my life.” He boosts up his socked feet and reclines them on the nearby coffee table while still facing his friend.

“Cas, it doesn’t have to be a bad thing. Just because we all want you to find someone and not be so lonely, doesn’t mean we’re trying to cause you trouble,” she tries to reason with a pacifying look on her face. “We just care. You’re an awesome dude, you deserve someone to love you as much as I do,” she smiles softly and takes a drink of her beer.

Castiel’s scowl lessens and he peers back at her. “You know how many times I’ve tried, Charlie. None of the relationships I’ve pursued ever lasted,” he sighs and shrinks deeper against the couch. “Besides, nobody in Topeka is eligible enough for a relationship. Nobody is ever my type or what I need in a man.”

The room goes quiet while the two of them are both lost in their own thoughts. It’s not that he doesn’t want a relationship, it’s because none of the men in Topeka, Kansas are suitable for him. After any date he goes on, whether it be out for dinner, go bowling, or visiting a bar, he continuously leaves dissatisfied. He just gave up on the whole ‘dating’ routine and stuck to reading at home in the evenings or watching documentaries.

Suddenly, Charlie perks up and looks at him with wide eyes and a delighted smile.

“Okay, I have an idea, but you may not agree to it right away,” her smile slowly starts to drop and the shrill of excitement in her eyes gradually fades away.

“Well, you seemed to have thought I would just a second ago,” he smirks at her. “At least give it a shot.”

Charlie looks like she’s having an internal war with herself, and Castiel is about to tell her to forget it, until she relents and starts to explain.

“Okay, so, it’s gonna sound dumb at first - but hear me out okay!” she says pleadingly with those puppy dog eyes that she has mastered throughout the years. The little devil knows that he usually accepts anything she suggests when she gives him those eyes.

“I will ‘hear you out’, but this does not mean that I will automatically agree to what you tell me,” he says with a half-hearted glare. They both know that this is most likely incorrect.

Charlie turns to face him head on, and lets out a huge breath, “I think you should try online dating,” she states rapidly.

Castiel’s glare turns into wide eyed bewilderment. Online dating? He has heard of people testing this out, but he never contemplated trying it for himself.

“Why would I even _try_ to date someone I never had the pleasure of meeting, if I can’t even form a proper relationship with someone I have?” he queries in disbelief. He can’t be hearing this right.

“One, there are way more options online than Topeka, Kansas will ever have,” she states with a tick of her finger. “Two, I’ve heard that online relationships last longer than real life ones,” she ticks off her second finger, “and three, just try it out, man!” she finishes and runs a hand through her long hair.

Castiel thinks this through. She does have reasonable justifications for her argument. But he is still wondering one more thing.

“What if I find somebody, and they turn out to live on the other side of the planet?” he ponders with some disappointment. It would be utterly dreadful to connect with someone he has an interest in, only to realize they would never be able to do the aspects of what two people in a relationship partake in.

“Then limit your search, dumbass,” she says with an affectionate giggle. “You can make sure that they live only a certain amount away from you, so it won’t be a bother to see them,” she points out.

The idea honestly doesn’t sound too absurd. With the validations Charlie gives him, he doesn’t really see any fault with this plan.

He rubs his eyes with a resigned sigh, and glances back at his best friend.

“Alright, show me what to do first.”

                                                --------------------------------------------

Dean clicks through channel after channel, trying to search for a good show to watch. He’s bored out of his mind and has no clue what to do.

The next channel he stops upon has Dr. Sexy playing. He quickly puts the remote back on the armchair and gets as comfortable as he can.

Once the realization of what he just did comes to him, he scowls at himself for acting like such a teenage girl finding one of her favourite rom-coms. He’s only watching it because nothing else was on, he tells himself.

After ten minutes of watching Dr. Sexy working while being a complete stud at the same time, Ramble On by Led Zeppelin starts to play from his pocket.

He pulls out his phone and frowns at the caller. Why would Sam be calling him at nine at night? And why couldn’t it be when Dr. Sexy wasn’t on television? He shakes himself out of those questions and answers the phone.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?”

“Dean… I, uh…” Sam stammers while trying to explain what he wanted to tell his brother. Sam clears his throat and starts his sentence over. “I know that we planned to hangout tomorrow, but Jessica’s sister is having people come over for her birthday and she… Well, she invited me, too,” his voice grows quieter the longer he speaks for.

“Sammy, no big deal. We can hangout some other time,” Dean tries for nonchalance, but he accidentally lets some disappointment leak into his voice. “Your girl and her family need ya, man. I understand.”

Sam sighs through the phone. “I know, Dean, but I don’t like changing plans when I’m supposed to be seeing you.” Dean can see how this conversation is going to go, so he tries to lighten the mood.

“Chill, Samantha. I got shit I could do without you. My life ain’t revolved around you, bitch,” he jokes with a smirk and a laugh.

“Whatever, jerk,” Dean can hear the grin in Sam’s voice. “Well, hope you have fun saving the world or watching a marathon of Dr. Sexy,” Sam snickers.

Dean glances up from fiddling with his hands and notices Dr. Sexy is still on T.V. He snorts and looks back at his hands and crosses his ankles.

“Guess you’ll never know which one I end up doing,” he cracks a smile and leans his head up against the armchair.

“I think I have a pretty good guess,” Sam retorts. “I better let you get back to whatever you’ve been up to. I’ll see you later, man.”

“Same. See ya,” he ends the call and closes his eyes. Now that the call is over, the news that Sam shared is catching up to him. He’s going to be alone. Again. He’s so fucking tired of not having anyone to spend his weekends with. His friend Benny is busy with Andrea and the kids, Jo is probably spending time with her new boyfriend, Adam, and now Sam has a party to go to with his wife.

He realizes with a sudden lump in his throat that every one of his friends has some type of person that they can always go to when they’re feeling isolated, like Dean’s feeling right now.

Dean grabs the television remote and turns off Dr. Sexy. Not even that can fix his mood, and that’s saying something. He pinches the bridge of his nose in between his eyes, at the developing headache.

Dean has always been satisfied with one-night stands and keeping busy with his job at his uncle Bobby’s autoshop. Why does he suddenly feel discontent with that? And why is he even reckoning trying to hook up with someone, and for more than just a one-night fling. That’s a big Dean Winchester no-no.

He rolls his eyes at himself and picks up his phone. This is stupid. This isn’t like him. He’s been fine without a serious relationship for nearly thirty-three years. Well, he did have that relationship with Cassie back in high school, and a few years back he had been with Lisa. Damn, she was bendy.

Dean unlocks his phone and is about to open his music app, when he sees something he completely disremembered about downloading.

He clicks on the dating app, _Get Together_ – what kind of name is that? – and scoffs at himself. Is he really this desperate to be with someone that he’s going to try to find somebody online?

He then concludes, yes, he is.

He forms his profile and tries to make it as appealing as he can, for a thirty-three-year-old mechanic.

 

**_ Impala67 _ **

**_My name is Dean Winchester. I’m an Aquarius, I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach and frisky men and women. Looking for something more than a one time deal, my messages are always open._ **

**_Male_ **

**_33 Years_ **

**_Lawrence, Kansas_ **

**_Single_ **

**_Bisexual_ **

 

He reads the information over again and smirks. Not too bad, Winchester.

The app then directs him to men and women around the area Lawrence, Kansas. He mulls over the possibilities of finding somebody that would please him, and chuckles at the idea. He doubts it. But, he can do this for fun. It’s better than going to bed at 10:00 PM on a Friday night.

After some time of scrolling through the different variety of people, his breath gets cut off and suddenly his mouth is very dry. Those are the bluest fucking eyes he’s ever seen and the wildest hair that a person could even have. He probably just got fucked before taking the photo. He clicks on the dude’s profile and reads through the bio and information on the alluring man.

 

**_ CastielN422 _ **

****

**_I am searching for a man who would be competent to an intimate relationship. I’m a teacher who appreciates learning new things, reading the latest books, and a gentle, compassionate lover. Please do not hesitate to direct message me._ **

**_Male_ **

**_37 Years_ **

**_Topeka, Kansas_ **

**_Single_ **

**_Openly Gay_ **

****

Dean outright laughs at the last sentence in ‘Castiel’s’ description. The dude makes it sound like a business transaction. It makes him seem more endearing.

Dean clicks _send message_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> castiel is so far from straight it hurts me  
> for anyone reading this story, it finally got the Explicit rating fellas ; ) no, dean and cas didnt do anything like that yet, but i gave u a sneak peak of what's to come... literally and figuratively  
> btw this is my first time writing smut, and im not gonna say im terrible at it bc im rly not, but im not the best. i read a lot of explicit fanfics so i think im on the right track lol anYway, i hope u like this chapter

The continuation of Friday goes by smoothly. Charlie snapped a picture of him for his profile photo and posted it on the dating account. They made sure that it was what people would notice if they checked out his profile.

After watching a movie and exchanging a few rounds of hugs, Castiel trotted to his car and drove home. He isn’t sure if he made the right judgement to create an online dating account. Castiel wouldn’t be opposed to being committed to somebody, but does he really crave it desperately enough?

That night, he had a fitful, restless sleep. So many thoughts perturbed his mind, resulting in him tossing and turning throughout most of the night. What would he do if someone _does_ message him? He was never fit with relationships; often told he was too grave and detached. After perceiving and laying out his relationships to access and go over, he does conclude that they’re right. Castiel isn’t skilled at exhibiting his emotions, even if he does feel affection for the man he’s with.

But then again, he was never exclusive with many people. It’s rare to even just meet a courteous guy, let alone have one as a boyfriend. He gave up on attempting to search for a boyfriend long ago. He wouldn’t be troubled if he never got one. It would be nice, though.

Saturday morning comes, and he wakes up to the light shining through the curtains. He’s thankful it’s the weekend, because rousing up to a noisy alarm clock each morning isn’t very appealing to anyone. Especially him.

Castiel turns to his left side and squints at the alarm clock. It’s two in the afternoon. He sits up and stretches, groggily rubbing his eyes to help himself wake up.

He’s just sitting cross legged on his bed with his head in his hands, when someone starts knocking on his front door.

Castiel grunts and takes one final stretch to loosen his muscles. He blearily gets out of bed, searches for a shirt from his dresser and puts on a dark red t-shirt, along with loose pajama bottoms.

He ambles out of his bedroom and down the stairs, and before he knows it he’s at his front door. With a resigned sigh to whatever he must deal with on a Saturday afternoon, he unlocks and pulls open his front door.

There on his white porch with a fist raised to knock a second time, is his brother Gabriel and his friend Balthazar, lingering behind Gabriel holding a case of beer.

“Hey, baby bro! Would it kill ya to send a text to your brother once in a while?” Gabriel mock offends, wiping a non-existent tear from his eye.

“It wouldn’t necessarily kill me, no,” he side-eyes his brother and his friend. Castiel isn’t known for messaging his friends just to ‘chat’. Besides, he knows that Gabriel isn’t insulted by it, he just teases everybody.

Gabriel fake sniffles and suddenly he has a broad grin on his face. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. Since you’re such a damn hermit and never see the finer things in life, Balt and I decided to bring the party to you!” Gabe winks and saunters past Castiel into his house like he owns the place.

“Gabe, I don’t know what you’re up to, but I want no part in it. I’m perfectly content just spending my Saturday afternoon sober and without any company,” Castiel glares at his brother. He turns to his friend Balthazar who’s standing behind him with a wicked grin, and glowers at him too. “I already stated this to you yesterday. Why are you so concerned?”

“Darling, we just want you to have some fun in your life,” Balthazar counters with a pat on his shoulder, squeezing into the house.

Castiel sighs and shuts the door. His brother and friend mean the world to him, but sometimes they need to give his personal life some discretion. He fathoms that they mean well, but that doesn’t mean he’s okay with it.

He grumbles all the way to his coffee maker in the extensive kitchen and starts making a fresh batch. He’s unsuccessfully trying to tame his hair, when Gabriel speaks up from the dining room chair he’s sitting on.

“Cassie, please tell me that you weren’t gonna spend your weekend sitting around and watching grass grow,” Gabriel drones while rolling his eyes.

Castiel huffs a small laugh and tries to hide it behind a cough. “I might not be an exciting person, but no, I had… stuff to do,” he finishes lamely.

Gabriel quirks an eyebrow at that and nudges Balthazar who’s sitting to Gabriel’s left. “Ya hear that, Balt? Cassie actually has _stuff_ to do,” he draws out the one word and snickers.

Castiel gives his brother a dirty look and leans against the counter. “Just to inform you, but I do have a life,” he gripes and crosses his arms.

“Well, then I guess you’d hate the plan me and Balthazar had since you’re so ‘busy’,” Gabriel leers and rests his elbows on the wooden table.

“Quite honestly, I’ll probably hate your plan anyway,” he mumbles under his breath and turns around to check on the progression of his coffee.

The room goes dead silent for a beat, then a loud and ugly laugh roars out of Balthazar and Gabriel’s mouths.

After a minute to catch their breaths, they both wipe the tears from their eyes and Balthazar has one last chuckle.

“That is true. Our ideas tend to get a little… wild at times,” Balthazar relents with a smug grin firmly in place.

The coffee maker signals that it’s done, so he takes his favourite bumble bee mug from the top cupboard. Once he has his coffee all set to drink and cool down, he takes one big gulp. He’s going to need to be fully awake to hear their plan.

Castiel takes his coffee and goes to sit at the table, across from Balthazar and Gabe. He quirks an eyebrow at the pair, signaling them to go on with what they wanted to inform him.

Gabriel leans back in his chair and looks at his friend, then back at his brother. “So, you up to see some men rubbing their crotches on poles and dancing like they actually have talent?”

Castiel pauses, cup only centimetres from his mouth and looks at his brother with wide eyes.

“You… Want to take me to a strip club,” he finalizes, and his face turns into one of disapproval.

“Of course, little bro. Isn’t that what I just described?” he crosses his arms over his chest. He then realizes something and stares at his brother. “I mean, unless you’re _actually_ busy?”

Castiel can either relent and go with the two of them, or he could do what he originally planned and catch up on the rest of Dr. Sexy. But what would he tell his friends if he chose the latter? If the duo is anything, they’re very persistent, especially together. Gabe and Balthazar have been good friends since that one night Gabriel came over to his house unannounced while he was hanging out with his friend. Within a half hour, they were both drunk and mercilessly teasing him to no end. They soon developed a bond and have now been friends for nearly three years.

Castiel mulls over the options in his head. He would very much prefer to stay in his house than go to a place full of sweat, silicone and dishevelled people. He then finalizes his choice. He wants to have a night to himself. So, he comes up with the first excuse his brain can function.

“I’ve… I met someone. Last night,” he says as an excuse. With the two pair of shocked and unbelieving eyes staring back at him, he hastily continues, “That’s why I slept in so late. I met a man when I went… out last night, and I was planning on arranging to spend time with him tonight,” he clenches his hands around the mug’s handle and hopes they believe his bullshit lie.

Balthazar and Gabriel look at each other, like they’re considering what he said. Balthazar then concedes and accesses his friend.

“You better let me meet the stud one day, since you’re willing to spend time with him over us,” he says with a teasing grin.

Castiel looks over at Gabriel and sees the differed look on his face. But it’s gone in a flash, and if he wasn’t paying attention, he probably wouldn’t have noticed it.

“My baby bro finally found a man that suits his needs,” he winks and pulls out his chair to stand up. “Since you won’t be needing our service today, we should get going,” he deliberately pushes Balthazar and gets out of his own chair.

Balthazar stumbles out of his own chair and stands up with Gabe. They walk to the front door together, Castiel tailing behind them, and they’re out the door until suddenly Gabriel turns back.

“Cassie, I don’t know if that was just some shitty lie to get us off your ass, but if it’s true, I’d actually like to see the guy you’re smitten for,” Gabriel says seriously.

Castiel peeks over Gabriel’s shoulder to see his friend walking back to Gabe’s car, and peers back over at his brother.

He swallows around words threatening to come up and says, “I will, Gabriel.”

With a final nod, Gabriel turns and retreats to his car.

Once the door is shut, he releases the breath he didn’t realize he was holding and slumps against the front door.

His ass hits the ground, and he crosses his legs. What did he just do? This is huge. Sure, he has lied to his brother before, but Gabriel understands how important relationships are to Castiel. For him to lie about finally finding somebody, it makes him feel dreadful.

Seconds, minutes, or hours go by with his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, when his phone starts ringing from the coffee table near the television.

Castiel weakly stands up and walks over to where the noise is coming from. He bends down to retrieve his phone, and notices his caller ID.

“Hello, Charlie,” he says with a smile in his voice. Even though he only just saw his friend yesterday, he does miss her. Maybe he can try and make time in his schedule to see her more than once a week.

“Hey, Cas. Always so formal I see,” she chuckles fondly, smile equivalent in her own voice. “Anyway, I know this is random, but I was just wondering if you checked your DMs recently on your dating app. We didn’t make the account for nothing, you know.”

Castiel’s eyes widen. He completely disremembered. With how much interest he had into making his account and searching through endless profiles with Charlie, he’s shocked that he forgot all about it.

“Uh, I actually forgot. Gabe came to my house for a few minutes, and I only woke up an hour ago. I can check now, if you want?” he says hesitantly.

Charlie’s giggle is clear through the phone. “Man, it’s up to you, it’s your profile. But yeah, if you wanna check it out, I can let you go do that,” she points out.

Castiel considers this. “Yes, I suppose I could at least see if anybody actually took the time to message me. I’ll talk to you later, Charlie,” he says with affection in his voice. He loves how much his best friend looks out for him.

“That’s _Queen_ Charlie to you, peasant,” she teases with a laugh. “Update me with the deets tomorrow!”

“I promise, Queen Charlie,” his lips quirk into a smile. “Goodbye.”

“Bye, Cas,” she hangs up the phone.

Castiel realizes that somehow, he managed to sit on the couch throughout that conversation. Sometimes he gets so absorbed in his conversations with Charlie. He is keen on that about his best friend.

He then remembers the topic of the phone call. His dating profile. What if somebody contacted him? He’d be flabbergasted, to say the least. His hair was dishevelled from a day of teaching high school students, along with having to endure his friends bantering about his social life. He wouldn’t be surprised in the least if people thought his photo wasn’t appealing.

But he guesses he’ll never know the truth if he doesn’t find out for himself. He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and counts to ten. Why is he so nervous? Is it because he’s afraid someone hasn’t messaged him, or because someone has?

He closes his phone app, and searches through the lists of apps on his smartphone. He’s scrolling when suddenly he sees the _Get Together_ app. He takes another deep breath and clicks on it before he can back out.

 _Wow._ He has 7 new messages from different people. That may not be a lot to some people, but for Castiel, that’s plenty. He didn’t even imagine getting one, let alone _seven._

He taps the message icon, and it brings up the direct messages. He clicks on the first message.

 

**_From: Fabienluvsfun662_ **

****

**_Hey. U seem really interesting. Not rlly into the whole relationship shit, but was wondering if u wanted to try smth else??_ **

****

Castiel rolls his eyes. He explicitly wrote in his bio that he wanted something serious. So, this message is clearly useless. He deletes the conversation.

He goes through a few more, and he’s just done removing the fifth conversation when the profile picture alone for the sixth man makes his mouth water. It’s currently small, since he isn’t on the man’s profile, so he taps on the username **_Impala67_**.

Holy shit. His breath hitches. This is the most stunning man he’s ever encountered, and he doesn’t give off that praise to just anyone. His gorgeous, shining green eyes. They aren’t a too bright green or dark green. They’re like a mossy, rainforest type of green. They’re absolutely stunning. Although, they do look worn-out. He looks like the type of person that does manual labor as a career.

He didn’t think this man could get more attractive, but he was wrong. This man has lovely plump limps. His mind starts to wander, and before he knows it, he’s imagining the green-eyed man kissing him breathless. The man tangling his graceful fingers into his dark brown hair, and pulling tightly, just on the brink of hurting. In his imagination, Castiel forcefully grabs onto the man’s hips, and digs roughly into them, causing bruises to form.

Without a second thought, Castiel lies down on the couch, his head comforted by the pillow underneath it. He drags his shirt up with his right hand, and with that same hand it starts slowly wandering down his bare abdomen.

His hand reaches the hair forming near the bottom of his stomach. He uses both hands and efficiently pulls down his pajama pants to his knees. He hisses as his large, leaking cock is sprung free from the enclosed space of his pants.

With his left hand, he grabs his phone and stares at the green-eyed man, captivated. His body is flushed and so warm, he’s never been this aroused before. And definitely not by a picture. He jaggedly grabs his cock with his right hand and starts purposefully pumping his straining dick.

He lets off tiny whimpers and moans into the open space of his living room. He looks back at the man in the picture and his dick suddenly leaks more precome.

“Fuck… oh fuck,” he moans loudly. He’s fucking into his fist with earnest, rough thrusts. He can’t get enough. He needs more. He envisions the man between his legs, face inches away from his leaking cock, staring at it.

The man slowly licks his lips with hooded, mossy green eyes and looks up at Castiel from his eyelashes, who is currently lying on the couch.

“Please…” he whimpers miserably.

The man chuckles, sending hot air on his erect cock. Castiel hisses and clenches his teeth. Is this beautiful, captivating man going to keep teasing him or is he going to actually-

“FUCK!” he curses with a hoarse shout as the man’s lips wrap around the head of his dick. He’s so hard it painfully hurts.

Without a second though, Castiel entangles his fingers into the man’s hair and pushes his head far down his cock, choking him slightly. But this man is nothing but devoted. He doesn’t choke, he seems to be breathing steadily through his nose. Castiel takes that as a sign of consent and starts fucking up into his wet heat.

Suddenly, he comes out of the vision and he’s squirting ropes of come out of his cock. When the last drop hits his stomach, he slumps down heavily onto the couch.

He’s blissfully sated for a couple minutes, until the full force of what he just did comes like a punch to the gut. He drops his phone from his left hand, onto the floor. And he starts breathing raggedly.

What did he just do? He _never_ masturbated to a photo of someone. The guy was attractive, but it still feels so… unethical.

He laughs internally to himself. He didn’t even get to know the guy’s fucking name. What has he turned into?

Castiel rubs his sweaty palm down his face and picks his phone off the floor. The least he can do is give this guy a chance, considering he just blew his load with thoughts of him in his mind.

He shakes himself out of those thoughts, it won’t get him anywhere. Finally, he opens up his direct messages with the man and reads what he said.

 

**_Impala67_ **

****

**_hey, read your bio. you seem very serious, i like that, man. my name’s dean, and i just wanted to say you’re fuckin hot. but i also wanna chat, see where this can go between us. i hope u give me a chance_ **

**_PS. did u just come out of an orgy after taking that photo? sorry, the hair gave it away lol_ **

Castiel is smiling widely before he even registers what he’s doing. Not only is the man extremely attractive, but he’s also very charming. Usually comments about his tousled hair frustrate him, but with this man – no, his name is Dean – he just finds them endearing.

Suddenly, his breath catches in his throat and his mouth becomes dry. Could there possibly be something between them? Somehow, he could see something blossoming between the two of them.

Before he gets worked up for nothing, he needs to know where Dean’s from. If he lives too far away, it would never work out between them because he would need to have some sort of physical interaction with him.

He closes his eyes briefly and when he reopens them, he clicks the man’s profile again.

He lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Dean only lives about a half hour away. Castiel has visited Lawrence before, so it would be possible to meet him sometime in the future if all goes well.

Suddenly he’s all giddy and excited. Maybe things really can work out with this. Maybe… he could possibly fall in love?

But he shakes those thoughts out of his head. One step at a time, Castiel.

Castiel hits the previous button, and he’s back on his direct messages with Dean. He’s smiling when he types out a message.

 

**_CastielN422_ **

****

**_I’d be happy to get to know you, Dean. My name is Castiel. :)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kNOW ur probably mad they didn't actually 'meet' yet or talk to each other, but next chapter i'm promising u guys a conversation between them!  
> btw, im hoping that i'm getting these characters' personalities right. it can be difficult because they're all different in many ways, and i wanna make the characters as similar as possible as the tv show.  
> see u sometime next week w another chapter!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start off by saying I'm truly sorry that this new chapter took so long to come! I've been having difficulties on thinking about how to continue this story, because if I have to be truthful, this is the first fanfic I've ever made.   
> I also wanted to assure that the chapter I produce would be as good as I can make it, and I think I succeeded in that. 
> 
> ANYWAY, here's the next chapter as promised! I hope you enjoy the dialogue between Dean and Cas because there will definitely be more to come in the future.

One thing Dean doesn’t like about working for his Uncle Bobby, is that he makes him work on Sundays. He’s been dealing with working every Sunday for nearly fifteen years, so he can say that he’s used to it.

And it’s currently one of those Sundays. He’s cleaning a beat-up Chevy, trying to salvage her as much as he can, but his mind is in the gutter. So many thoughts race through his mind about the man he discovered over the dating app. He’s never felt such an irresistible pull to somebody. Something just screamed “this is right” when he messaged him. Or maybe his sex deprived brain is just trying to get him laid somehow.

Nevertheless, Dean has made numerous mistakes this morning, and he’s only been at work for two hours. Yeah, having to arrive at 8:00 in the morning is a pain in the ass and he’s practically a walking zombie, but one thing he is good at is his work. Every time he tries to lead his thoughts somewhere else, that Castiel guy always wanders back in. It’s not his fault that the dude’s eyes practically shine.

The guy’s eyes aren’t the only thing that trouble his mind. What if he doesn’t reply? What if he thinks that he could do better, and just skips over his message? He laughs internally to himself, why should he care? He never even spoke to the dude!

“Hey, sunshine, get your head outta your ass,” Bobby’s voice breaks through the internal dialogue he had going on with himself. “You’ve been scrubbing that one spot on the car for nearly ten minutes.”

Dean nearly jumps out of his skin. “You need a damn bell or something,” he grumbles. But he looks at the rag in his hand and down to where he remembers already cleaning. Man, he really does need to get his head out of his ass.

Bobby rolls his eyes. “Maybe I wouldn’t need a bell if you’d stop staring off into space, idjit,” Bobby replies. “Now, I dunno about you, but I think that spot is clean, don’t you?”

He looks at the red door of the car and recognizes that it actually does look pretty spotless. “Yeah, I guess so,” he mumbles, abashed. He can’t let that Castiel dude disturb his work. Yeah, sure, the guy’s hot, but it isn’t worth having to get reprimanded by his boss.

The room is quiet for a few beats, so Dean turns around to glance at Bobby and notices him staring at him. Not angrily, more like, curious.

Before Dean can ask why he’s staring, Bobby beats him to it. “So, who’s the lady that’s got ya all distracted, boy?”

Dean coughs on nothing and stares wide eyed at his uncle. He never came out to Bobby, but not because he doesn’t think he’d disown him or some shit. But he really doesn’t know how he’d handle the news. Dean is comfortable with his sexuality, but sometimes he’s still anxious of how his friends or family might take it.

He once came out to his father when he was sixteen. To say he didn’t take it well is an understatement. Ever since his mom died when he was only six, his dad hasn’t been the same. His dad was vengeful of her death. A fire started in Sammy’s nursery room one night, and his mom was the one to smell the flames first. She rushed to get Sam and when she turned to exit the room, he was standing there wide-eyed at the scene before him. But his mom had none of that, and quickly passed Sammy off to him.

_“Take Sam somewhere safe, baby. I’ll be out with your father soon.”_

And those were the last words he ever heard from his mother. When his dad dashed out of the house with bloodshot eyes and tears pouring down his cheeks without his mom by his side, he knew that his mom was gone. He remembers gripping Sammy tight and kissing him on the forehead, forcefully shutting his eyes so no threatened tears would spill. Even before his dad would tell him to watch out for his brother, he knew he had to be strong for him. Even if he was only six months old.

Dean shakes those thoughts out of his mind and returns to the present. There’s no use dwelling on the past. He’s grown with the fact that his mother is no longer here.

Bobby takes his silence for a lack of answer. “Fine, don’t tell me. But if you lose a hand tryin’ to fix that damn car, don’t come cryin’ to me,” he huffs and begins to walk away.

“I’m bisexual,” he blurts without thought. He notices what he just confessed, and he unconsciously starts to back away and widen his eyes. What the fuck was that? He was just telling himself how he’s afraid of how his uncle Bobby will react, and then he just goes out and says it? His breathing starts to come out hysterical and he feels like he’s going to faint.

But Bobby just stares at him, neutral, and simply says, “This ain’t news to me, boy. Now get back to work and try not to kill yourself,” he then continues to walk out of the garage like he didn’t just confess something he’s wanted to for ages. He thinks he hears a muttered, “idjit” on the way out, too.

Dean stares, mouth agape at his uncle’s retreating form and lets his breath out in a rush. Wow, he took that very well.

But a memory threatens to slip into his mind, and he starts to remember the time that he confessed his sexuality to his dad.

 

_It’s another night where his father is drunk, but this time he got smashed at home instead of out at Ellen’s bar._

_His dad is sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand, staring blankly at some cop show playing on the television. He’s wanted to tell his dad about his sexuality ever since he concluded that he likes both genders, but always feared of his father’s reaction._

_He’s sitting on the staircase, watching his dad on the couch, and he contemplates if he should tell his father when he isn’t sober. Best case, his father says some colourful language and passes out drunk. He might possibly even forget about the conversation, too, but nothing too extreme should happen when his brain isn’t fully on, right?_

_He takes a deep breath and gets up from where he was sitting at the top of the stairs and takes the stairs two at a time._

_His mind is yelling at him not to say anything at all, but he’s been withholding this information for so long, that he feels the urgent need to just let it out. He doesn’t enjoy lying to his dad, and it doesn’t sit right with himself to keep it all bottled up._

_He stands stiffly next to the couch. “Hey dad,” he forces out. He feels his throat portending to close on him, but he fights it back._

_All he gets is a grunt in reply. His dad doesn’t even look his way and continues to stare unseeingly at the T.V. Dean is starting to think that if this is the lack of reply he’s going to get; the conversation shouldn’t become too drastic._

_“Can I talk to you for a minute?” he tries for nonchalance, and doesn’t know if he succeeds, but he takes it as a win when his dad looks over at him._

_His father accesses him, and finally replies with, “What is it?”_

_He puts his hands behind his back and clenches his fists. He feels his anxiety threatening to take over, so he breathes in deeply and lets it out slowly._

_“Dad, I’m bisexual,” he says quietly. He’s practically quivering now, so he digs his nails deeper into his palm to try and restrain himself._

_His dad whips his head around so briskly, that he’s wondering how his neck didn’t snap._

“Hey, brother. Are you good?” he hears Benny ask with concern evident in his voice.

As Dean comes back to himself, he notices that he’s leaning over the Chevy’s hood with his arms braced out in front of him, holding him up. He has a few tears streaming down his face and his eyes are scrunched shut. He bites on his lower lip, hastily removes the tears from his face with his hand and faces his friend.

“Heh, hey man. Just got lost in thought for a sec,” he tries to explain. He loves his friend, but his problems are his own. He hopes he doesn’t ask too much about what those thoughts were.

Benny gives a sympathising smile and a squeeze to his left shoulder. “If I gotta beat anybody’s ass, just let me know, brother,” he gives one final squeeze and backs off.

“Thanks, Benny,” he says gratefully. He’s very thankful that his friend knows his limits and when he shouldn’t mention something. There have been days where Dean felt like shit, and all Benny would do is ask if he wanted to hangout with him at the Roadhouse. He shows his concern and support in his own unique, thoughtful way.

“No problem. Wanna hangout at the Roadhouse tonight? Get a couple’a drinks?” his friend questions. He was expecting his friend to ask soon or later. All Dean feels like doing is resting his ass on his sofa and drinking a cold one. So, he politely declines.

“No thanks, man. Was planning on catching up on some sleep or some shit,” he says.

“Alright, the offer’s still there,” he winks and walks back out of the garage.

One thing Dean left unsaid was that as soon as he gets home, he’s going to check the messages he received on the app and see if Castiel responded.

 

***************

 

As soon as he gets home that night, he breathes a sigh of relief. The rest of his day dragged on lethargically and uneventfully. Thoughts of Castiel and memories of his father exhausted him.

Castiel. He ponders if he got a reply. Dean rushes to take his shoes off, and bolts for the couch. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and searches through his notifications.

He’s nearly at the bottom of the list, when his eye catches on the notification from _Get Together_. His heart speeds up in his chest, and he chastised himself for it. He needs to get a hold of himself and has to stop acting like a teen in a romcom movie.

He clicks on the notification and it directs him to the conversation. A smile pushes his way onto his face when he reads what message he received.

 

**CastielN422**

**I’d be happy to get to know you, Dean. My name is Castiel. :)**

 

Even though he isn’t keen on the way he’s acting, he’s still smiling like a dumbass when he types out his reply.

 

**DEAN: i figured as much lol hows your sunday going? i had to work today so you could say im ready to pass out.**

****

He’s hoping that he doesn’t come off as dull. He knows he’s charming and charismatic, but he isn’t skilled in making small talk. If he gets to know more about Castiel, then their conversations will flow easier.

He stares at his phone screen like it’ll make a reply come any quicker, but when he doesn’t get a message two minutes later, he sighs and shuts off his phone. He rubs his eyes and reaches for the television remote, so he can do something other than glare daggers at his phone.

Dean’s channel surfing whenever he feels a vibration on his leg, and he swiftly picks up his phone and reads the message.

**CASTIEL: Not to be too direct, but most of my morning was spent wondering if you would message back. But I did manage to finish grading my students’ English homework. Nothing too thrilling to share.**

Dean’s heart swells up at learning this. He didn’t think that Castiel was going through the same thought process that he was today.

It’s not even a minute after that message was sent, that another one comes in.

 

**CASTIEL: I’m sorry if that scared you off. I never meant to be so blunt. You just seem very captivating.**

**CASTIEL: Shit, I did it again. Please ignore me.**

Dean chuckles at Castiel’s obvious discomfort. Man, this guy is too cute. If he gets this endearing every time he’s flustered, he should do it more often.

 

**DEAN: no worries, man. i actually spent most of my day fucking up on the car i was supposed to fix because i didnt know if you would respond to my message lol but wow you’re a teacher? i got so many kinks going on in my head rn**

**CASTIEL: I apologize for any inconvenience that I caused. I replied as soon as I could because I’m very interested in getting to know you better. And yes, to answer your question, I am a teacher.**

**CASTIEL: Do I even want to know what you’re thinking about right now?**

**DEAN: nah probably not for our first conversation. hey, i know this is coming out of nowhere but i was wondering if you’d be up to calling soon?**

Dean chews on his lower lip. That isn’t asking for too much, right? What if Castiel is uncomfortable with phone calls so soon? He then scoffs to himself. He needs to stop overthinking shit.

Suddenly, he gets an incoming message again from Castiel.

**CASTIEL: Of course, Dean. I’m not too fond of texting, to be frank. I’m actually pleased you offered. Would you like to call now? Or is it too soon to be asking for your phone number?**

**DEAN: lol its definitely not too soon. this probably sounds cheesy as fuck but i cant wait to hear what you sound like**

Dean types out his phone number to Castiel and waits tolerantly for the phone call. He starts tapping his foot on the floor and his fingers on his thigh. He’s so nervous to talk to the dude. Phone calls are different than texting because you get to hear the person’s voice, and you usually have to think of shit on the spot without it sounding awkward.

After a minute of mulling over different possibilities of what Castiel’s voice might sound like, his phone starts rapidly vibrating in his hand. He looks at the caller ID and notes that it’s an unknown number. It must be Castiel.

He prays to any God out there that he doesn’t fuck this up before anything between the two has even started. Sometimes his mouth has a way of betraying him.

Dean lets it ring once more before he finally taps the _answer_ icon.

“Hey, this is Castiel right?” he asks shyly.

“Yes, and I’m assuming this is Dean. I’m surprised you pronounced my name correctly,” his says with some fondness in his voice.

Hearing Castiel’s voice is not what Dean expected in the least. It’s gravelly and deep, and he could guess how sexy it’d sound after a good round of sex. Heat starts to flare in his gut at the thought, but he quickly dismisses that train of thought with a shake of his head and goes back to the conversation at hand.

“Not gonna lie, it’s a bit of a mouthful, but I like it,” he says with a tilt of his lips.

“Yes, I have been commented on how strange my name is,” Castiel enlightens. “My parents named my brothers and I after angels.”

“What’re their names?” Dean asks.

“There’s me, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael and…” he trails off. “Lucifer,” he says much quieter.

Dean’s stunned. “You mean, like ‘Satan Lucifer’?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Castiel sighs. “My mother didn’t care about the fact that it would give her son a few odd looks. Lucifer eventually got people to start calling him ‘Luke’, though, so it isn’t as appalling as it sounds,” he adds.

“Yeah, Luke does sound a hellu’va lot better than Lucifer,” he sniggers. “I was named after my grandmother, mom’s side, and my brother, Sammy, got his name from our grandfather.”

“Your grandmother’s name was ‘Dean’?”

Laughter bursts out of him and that’s all he’s doing for a few moments. He ends his fit with a final chuckle and answers the question. “Nah, it was Deanna but that would’ve been one hell of a name,” he grins.

“Yes, well, I like your name very much, Dean,” Castiel confesses timidly.

Dean can feel his face heating up and going red. He’s never been complimented on that before. His looks, sure. His talent in bed, definitely. But never once was he told that somebody liked his name.

“Thanks, Cas,” he says in practically a whisper, with a smile on his face.

There’s silence on the other end for a beat and then, “’Cas’?”

Dean’s eyes widen quickly, and his blush gets even darker. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean that- Your name is just a mouthful and I give all my friends nicknames and- “

Castiel ends his babbling with a fond chuckle. “Dean, it’s fine. I’ve only ever been called that by one of my friends, and I never really enjoyed it because I much rather prefer someone calling me my full name,” he admits. “But I really like when you call me it,” his voice gets quiter with the last part.

If Dean didn’t think he could blush any harder, he was wrong. What is he, a fourteen-year-old girl talking to their crush? Maybe he is. He tries to steer the conversation to a more joking one because he doesn’t think he can handle any more blushing.

“I can always call you ‘sir’ or ‘master’ if you’re into that, too,” he jokes with a smirk.

There’s a choking noise coming from the other end of the line, then some consistent coughing.

“Hey, you alright there, Cas?” his smirk is just getting wider because he knows exactly what he did to him.

A few more strangled noises and coughs and then a, “Yes, I’m uh, fine. My drink went down the wrong hole, as you might say.”

He thinks about saying a sexual joke but changes his mind because he already put the guy through enough.

“It’s alright, man," he giggles. "Hey, look, it’s pretty late for me and I’m pretty beat. But I was wondering if you wanna talk again tomorrow?” he asks nervously.

“Of course. I have work tomorrow until three in the afternoon, but yes, I’d love to speak to you again,” Cas agrees easily.

“That’s uh, that’s good,” he clears his throat. “Can’t wait for tomorrow then,” he chuckles shyly.

“Goodnight, Dean. Sleep well.”

“You too, Cas.”

 

That night, Dean goes into a restful sleep with thoughts of blue eyes, messy hair and a deep voice. It may be quick to feel, but Cas is definitely the most interesting person he’s known in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you guys got a little look on how Dean grew up. Don't worry, there will be more on Dean's past, including Cas'.  
> I'm hoping I'm portraying the characters well. I love Bobby and Benny so it'd be disappointing if the characters don't come out as good as they are in the show.  
> I'll try and update as soon as I can think of ideas for the fourth chapter. Please let me know what you liked in this chapter and what you didn't! (please be kind lol)

**Author's Note:**

> My instagram is cas_sinchester and I'm completely okay with talking to any of you. Especially fellow writers. Please leave a kudos if you enjoy! Getting good feedback will definitely make me want to write faster and better.
> 
> (I aim to post once every week. Don't be discouraged if I happen to miss an upload date, I'd try to make up for it if it happens.)


End file.
